


Heterochromia Iridum

by kleinbottle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinbottle/pseuds/kleinbottle
Summary: 【旧文存档】托尼最近总是心不在焉，因为一个关于斯蒂芬的小小问题不断走神。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Heterochromia Iridum

托尼最近经常心不在焉。

在被迫参加的SI的某次会议上，佩珀至少需要四声越来越大声的呼唤才能把他拉回现实；在工作间，FRIDAY不得不提醒她的老板以免他再次发着呆把盛满的咖啡碰倒；在圣所里，他盯着坐在对面泡茶或者翻书的斯蒂芬，直到斗篷猛拍他的脑袋他才意识到自己完全没听到对方说了什么。

“你怎么了？”斯蒂芬最终还是问了。

哦，这句话。这句话他已经听了无数遍，从……从什么时候开始的来着？所有他亲近的人都问过他这个问题，带着那副表情——除了FRIDAY，但托尼相信如果好姑娘有张脸，她也定是那副表情——对，就是面前这法师脸上的这副，好看的眉毛微微蹙起，带着疑惑和更多的担忧。

“没什么。”托尼说，眼神躲避。

现在那对好看的眉毛要挑得飘进头发里了。

“你知道你最近没事就盯着空气神游天外专注得就好像在思考宇宙的终极难题吗？”

“噢，”托尼抬起眼睛，“噢，我确实在思考一个问题，可以这么说？”

法师显然没料到这个回答，但他只愣了短短一会，便问托尼是否需要帮助。  
“你知道可以找我的吧？只要你需要。”

托尼听出了他语气中甚至没有费心掩饰的关切，几乎没有忍住内心的雀跃。他咧嘴说：“你是在关心我吗？”

斯蒂芬肉眼可见地不自在起来，但托尼在他反驳之前便抢着开了口：“不用担心，如我所说，我没事。”

“不是那种问题，医生。”他站起身来，走之前补充道，“只是一些……待解决的私人困惑。”

**那种问题** ，托尼用了这个词，他知道不用解释，他们都能明白。刚从泰坦回来的那段日子是不间断的梦魇，他不得不在承受生理上痛苦的同时，忍受着一阵阵袭来的恐慌以及每夜让他尖叫着醒来的噩梦。万幸的是他有一群朋友，和一个不可思议的私人医生。

当他开玩笑地把至尊法师称为托尼·斯塔克的私人医生时，对方除了一个白眼居然没有更多表示。托尼惊讶之余想了想，觉得这种称呼可能还是挺公平的，他甚至怀疑过斯蒂芬把他神通广大的能力用在了什么地方，毕竟几乎每次他从恐慌中脱离，首先感触到的就是微微颤抖的手指轻柔地搭在他的太阳穴上；每次他从梦中惊醒，第一个对上的就是斯蒂芬的眼睛。

那双眼中带着显而易见的安抚，而沉重的苦痛——愧疚，以及其他托尼不希望看到的东西，被掩藏在深处。

斯蒂芬真的是个优秀的医生，托尼在一次恐慌平息之后迷迷糊糊地想道，他仅仅靠一双眼睛就能给人疗伤。

渐渐地，托尼发现自己对上那双眼睛时会不由自主地胡思乱想。  
  
那是双极其美丽的眼睛，他为什么早没注意到呢？

淡色的，变换的，流光溢彩的……老天，斯蒂芬的眼睛到底是什么颜色的？

他想起那时候在甜甜圈飞船上，他们四目相对，黑暗中那浅色的虹膜反射出微弱的光线，带着它们本身的灰蓝色；他想起在泰坦星上，那双眼睛在时间宝石的光芒下显出明亮的绿色，在那光芒熄灭后被废墟映衬出的浅褐色；而后来，当托尼在工作室里盯着它们的时候，那看上去更亮也更蓝，好像里面藏着他的反应堆……

随着这些回忆越发频繁地霸占他的思维，他心里的困惑也越积越多。他为什么早没注意到呢？而他现在为什么又注意到了呢？他怎么会为这种事情日思夜想，以至于如今回忆泰坦星时他不再想到疼痛与失败，而是沉迷于探究至尊法师眼睛的颜色？

托尼有一点惊慌了，但他尚未真正意识到问题所在，直到有天FRIDAY把他从神游中叫醒，并问他是否遇到困难的时候，他问道：

“FRIDAY，斯蒂芬的眼睛到底是什么颜色的？”

FRIDAY罕见地卡住了，不知是在检索回答还是仅仅是被她的创造者惊到了。

不过托尼大概也没想等她的回答。他花了一点时间反应过来他脱口而出的是什么问题，接着他也被自己惊到了。

哇哦。

托尼的情商不低，并且也不是个胆小鬼，他没花多少时间就说服了自己直面内心。如果一大部分放空的时间你都在用某个人的眼睛来填满自己脑海，你就不得不承认自己可能，可能，已经对他着迷到不可自拔了。

“Boss，刚才的问题您还需要确切回答吗？”

“呃，没事了，当我没问过。”

所以他对斯蒂芬那么说了， **私人困惑** 。尽管他真的很好奇，但突然跑到人家面前问：

“嘿，巫师，你的眼睛是什么颜色的啊？”

未免有些唐突。

他忍不住想也许法师对他是有意思的，他安抚他时那该死的低沉嗓音，划过他脸庞的冰凉的手，还有眼睛，那双望着他时里面翻涌着的复杂情绪能淹没全世界的眼睛。

但托尼害怕那双美妙绝伦的眼睛里不再有自己，就因为自己想把眼睛的主人拐到床上去。

而且你还没弄清楚自己到底是怎么想的，托尼安慰自己。尽管他确实觉得法师好看又性感，不能否认自己接近他时加速的心跳，他享受有两个人待在一起的时光，不论在实验室，在圣所，在——天哪，也许这从他躺在医院时就开始了，或者更早，在他们还没有多少交流的战场上。

托尼从未想过自己会有对浪漫关系如此迟疑不决的时候，像个情窦初开的青少年，试图弄明白呼之欲出的感情，又一遍遍地在心里描摹一双眼睛。

“斯蒂芬的眼睛到底是什么颜色的？”

第二次意识到自己把这个问题说出声了的时候，托尼收到了佩珀看怪物一般的目光。

“哦，糟了。”托尼呻吟了一声，在发现自己无法用一通瞎扯搪塞过去以后，他用手捂住了脸。

佩珀的脸上缓慢地露出微笑。

“所以，你终于和那位医生……”

“不，我没……”他急于反驳，但马上停住了，“等等，你说终于是什么意思？”

佩珀翻了个白眼。

“得了，托尼。罗迪和哈皮已经在拿你们多久能滚到一起打赌了。” 她刻意忽略了他张大的嘴，“顺便一提，如果你想知道的话，我们坚决阻止了彼得参加赌局。”

托尼感到脸颊在迅速烧红，他表现得那么明显吗？

“相当明显。”佩珀轻而易举地看穿了他，“我很高兴你开窍了，不然我们肯定忍不住推你一把。”

她的声音柔和下来：“我真的很高兴，托尼。你们很相像，你们在一起时，你知道看起来是什么样的吗？火花四溅，心意相通。他的眼睛从未离开你，而你……托尼，我很久没见过你那样笑着了。”

“光是为这一点，我就要感谢他。”  
托尼直直地盯着最好的朋友，一时间说不出那让他想要流泪的究竟是感激还是感动。

他深吸了一口气。

“你说真的吗？他的眼睛没离开过我？”

佩珀做了一个被恶心到的表情，把手上的笔冲他扔了过去。

“关于他漂亮的眼睛，你自己去问他吧。拜托，去问。”

托尼确实接受了建议，只是战后又一次冒出的麻烦事拖住了他跃跃欲试杀进圣所的脚步。复仇者们阻止了不明生物砸塌一栋大楼，至尊法师从传送门中出现，果断地把那些怪物拖回了它们的维度。结束的那一刻托尼几乎要上去把斯蒂芬按着亲吻了，但他忍住了，现在他不得不坐在复联大厦里，等着这个折磨人的会议结束。

法师参加了这次战斗，因而也加入了这次会议。有意或者无意地，托尼坐在了斯蒂芬对面，这注定了整场会议他什么都不会听进去。

接近末尾时，所有人等着他的意见。

但他们等待的人显得非常不在状态。托尼目不转睛地盯着对面的斯蒂芬，专注得好像在思索宇宙终极难题。

这沉默长得开始令人尴尬了。作为那个被盯得头皮发麻的人，斯蒂芬不得不咳嗽了一声。

“托尼，大家在等你说话。”

托尼眨了眨眼，回过神来，但他张嘴的那一刻，斯蒂芬产生了一种强烈的，不妙的预感。

“嘿，医生，你的眼睛到底是什么颜色的？”

空气凝固了。

托尼听见了几个人倒吸气的声音，余光看见罗迪捂住了眼睛。他并不很在意，从斯蒂芬的耳根慢慢染开的红晕值得他全部的注意力。

会议以人群的迅速散去结束。托尼敢肯定罗迪和娜塔莎把所有没想离开的人也强硬拉走了。

唯独斯蒂芬站在他对面，手抖得似乎比平时厉害一点。

他绕过桌子，一步步靠近那个如磁铁般吸引着他的人。

“你的眼睛，”他贴近僵成一块木板的斯蒂芬，在他耳边轻声说道，“你知道它们有多漂亮吗？”

过了几秒钟，或者是几个世纪，斯蒂芬朝他侧过头来，消灭了他们之间仅剩的距离。

“所以，它们到底是什么颜色的？”

一个绝赞的吻结束后，托尼抬头，锲而不舍地问道。

他们现在靠得很近很近，斯蒂芬看着他，显得有些迷茫。托尼清晰地看到从窗户投进的阳光在斯蒂芬的眼眸上流转。最接近瞳孔的一圈是黄褐色，过渡到澄澈的灰绿色，然后是比海洋还要深沉的蓝色。

“我是说，你眼睛的颜色看起来始终在变。”他进一步说。

斯蒂芬恍悟过来：“噢，它们是的。我天生有虹膜异色症。”

带着惊奇，托尼再次深深地望进斯蒂芬的眼睛，欣喜地看见那漂亮的色彩中倒映的全是自己。

“这病真让人羡慕。”

法师低低地笑了，那笑声让托尼欲罢不能。

“你何必羡慕，”斯蒂芬搂紧他，“你的眼睛不需要这病就足够迷人了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自BC的眼睛，好一段时间我一直疑惑于他的眼睛颜色。我也不知道怎么就写成这样了哈哈哈。  
> Heterochromia Iridum：虹膜异色症


End file.
